Cups
by Shortcake99
Summary: One Shot. Abby teaches Tony, McGee and Ziva the Cup Song from the movie 'Pitch Perfect'. Please Review


**AN/ This fic was inspired by the movie Pitch Perfect. Basically it's Abby teaching Tony, McGee and Ziva the cup song from Pitch Perfect. I learnt via YouTube so you can get tutorials there but I'll try to describe it enough to try and teach you through my fic so grab a cup and join in!**

It was an average day in the bullpen, it was a paperwork day. They had finished a particularly hard case involving a dead marine and his wife and the kidnapping of their five year old daughter. Social Services had taken the girl and placed her into care. Signatures were being signed and keyboard keys being tapped as an array of black flashed before their eyes and stopping in the middle of the squadroom.

A very excited Abby clutched four cups tightly to her chest as she rocked back and forth on the heels of her five inch platforms.

"Abby, are you ok?"

"Ok McGee? I am fabulous"

It was obvious from her behaviour and the sound of her voice that she had had too much Caf-Pow, consumed in severe boredom.

"I am here to teach you cups"

"Abby, what's cups?"

"Cups is the most awesomist thing from the movie Pitch Perfect ever!"

Abby placed an upside down cup on everybody and but Gibbs' desk and told them to follow her instructions.

"Ok, first you clap twice"

"Are you serious Abby?"

"Did I stutter Dinozzo?"

"No ma'am"

"Ok so you clap twice"

Tony, Ziva and McGee followed Abby's instructions and each clapped twice, feeling slightly stupid while wondering who made this thing up.

"Then you tap the top, which is actually bottom well the bit facing upwards, three times alternating hands like so"

Abby demonstrated; clapping her hands twice and then tapping her hands, right, left, right on top of the cup. She then gave the team a look implying they should copy which they did. It was quite simple so all members completed it easily.

"Now you clap again but only once this time"

Abby once again demonstrated and the team followed without having to be prompted this time.

"So it is, clap clap, right tap left tap right tap on top of the cup and then another clap?"

"Well done Ziva"

Tony stuck out his tongue at Ziva, his face matching his 'know it all' position. Gibbs had left by now, probably for coffee.

"Next you have to grab the side of the cup with your right hand and pick it up slightly then move it to the right side"

Once again, demonstrations were done along with attempted copies. All three team members of Team Gibbs completed the move with no complications and it was soon time to move onto the next stage of the learning process.

"Next you clap again and then you need to turn your hand 180 degrees so your palm faces outwards and grip the cup

Met with looks of confusion, Abby demonstrated the movement as the three looked on with determination to complete the move. After a few minutes of practice, everybody had mastered the technique and was waiting for the next stage.

"Now you turn the cup 90 degrees clockwise and tap the rim of the cup onto your left hand like so"

Abby demonstrated and waited patiently as gradually the team mastered the movement.

"Okey Dockey, now you need to turn the cup a further 45 degrees and tap it on the surface but when you tap it only half of the bottom of the cup hits the surface"

This time it took Tony, McGee and Ziva a bit longer to get too used to the moves but after a few times practice they managed it.

"Now you need to keep the diagonal angle and raise the cup about three inches upwards so you can out your left hand around the cup while keeping you right hand on it"

Deep looks of concentration covered the agent's faces as they gradually perfected the sequence of movements.

"Next let go of your right hand and slap it onto the table but not hard otherwise you'll hurt your hand"

"Abby when will this be over?"

"Soon, don't worry only one bit left"

"Finally"

"Lastly, you need to tip the cup upside down and place it to the right of your right hand"

Abby then went over the whole process. "Clap clap, right tap, left tap, right tap, clap, right hand grasp on the side of the cup and lift up and place to the right. Clap, turn the hand 180 degrees and grasp cup then turn 90 degrees clockwise and tap onto the left palm. Turn the cup 45 more degrees and tap the base of the cup on the table and lift it up again keeping the angle to grip the cup with both hands. Let go of the cup with the right hand and place the right hand on the table and then turn the cup 180 degrees and place it to the right side of the right hand"

The agents copied Abby with almost complete perfection and after a few goes they perfected it.

"Now the song"

Abby typed the song into YouTube and the song soon started playing throughout the bullpen.

_I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say?_

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone, when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

The moment was interrupted by the gruff of Gibbs' voice.

"Gear up"

**AN/ Basically that's it. I hope my instructions were clear if not do a tutorial on YouTube there lots of them or just watch the film. Review!**


End file.
